CinderMaya: A Rilaya Cinderella Story
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Once upon a time in a faraway land, a peasant girl named Maya desperately wants to go to the ball and meet the royal princess Riley, but her wicked stepmother keeps her from going. However thanks to her fairy godmother's intern: Smackle, Maya's ultimate dream may soon come true. *A fun alternate universe Rilaya fairy tale for all ages! ;)
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a princess named Riley and a peasant girl named Maya. Riley was the daughter and only child of the king. Riley lived a happy life full of toys, beautiful dresses, and great comfort. However for Riley, most of the upper class children her age she met were very self-centered and rude, causing Riley to wish for a truly kind friend. Maya meanwhile lived a sad life which included living in an old shack, old raggy clothes, dirt always gathering up on her, and great sadness. Recently Maya's father had abandoned her family leaving her mother alone to raise her. Since her mother cried very often, Maya would often escape from her home to explore the kingdom she lived in. Maya often would like to climb the tall trees next to the royal castle. And on one of these days: she climbed a very tall tree that had branches that touched the castle itself, which was when Maya first met Riley.

Riley the little princess was wearing a pink dress as she sat in her bedroom singing to herself. Maya was right outside the window to the room and heard Riley's singing. Being drawn to it, Maya swung on a branch and jumped into Riley's room and say, "Hi. How are you?" Riley immediately upon seeing Maya said, "Are you a stranger?" Maya then said, "Well... yeah." Riley then said, "Okay. Aaaahhh!" Maya then quickly covered Riley's mouth and said, "Look. I'm a stranger but I'm not gonna hurt you. I heard your singing and it sounded really pretty." Riley then moved Maya's hands from her mouth and said, "Really? No one has ever told me my singing sounded pretty before. Thanks. So what were you doing out there?" Maya sighed and said, "My mom is always sad because my daddy left us. When she cries I like to get out and explore the kingdom. I like climbing trees and looking at pretty things." Riley then with a smile on her face said, "Am I pretty?" Maya suddenly began to blush as she said, "Um... well... yeah." Riley then said, "Thanks. What's your name?" Maya then said, "I um... I'm afraid to say my real name. I don't want to get in trouble since I know peasants aren't supposed to sneak into the castle like this." Then Riley said, "Okay. Can I give you a nickname then?" Maya then said, "Um... sure." Riley then said, "I'm gonna call you Peaches. Lets be friends forever." Maya giggled a bit as she said, "Really?" Riley smiled as she hugged Maya and said, "You can visit me whenever you want and I'll always sprinkle you with love." As Maya accepted Riley's hug she said, "Sure. Whatever you want."

For the next several months, Riley and Maya's friendship grew. Maya would often sneak into the castle to visit Riley. Together they played with toys, looked at books, and told jokes to the other. Then often on many nights, Maya would sneak back into the castle to take Riley out of it so they could see the kingdom together. Together they took long walks holding hands together, looked at the stars, and sometimes picked flowers. One evening Riley and Maya were walking back to the castle together as Riley was wearing a crown made of flowers on her head. As Maya noticed Riley's flower crown she said, "We've been walking all night. When did you have time to make that?" Riley then took out another flower crown as she said, "At the same time I made yours." Riley then put another flower crown on top of Maya's head. Maya rolled her eyes and smiled as she said, "Only you honey." Riley smiled as she wrapped her arm around Maya's arm while saying, "I just want you to feel like a princess too Peaches."

Suddenly the two saw right in front of them was Riley's father and several castle guards. A scared Riley and Maya immediately stopped in their tracks as they said, "Uh oh." Riley's father then said, "Riley. I've been searching for you for hours. You're safe. Now get away from this peasant girl right now." Riley then said, "I'm sorry I was gone so long father. I lost track of time. But this peasant girl isn't dangerous. She's my friend." Riley's father then marched over to Riley and grabbed her hand as he said, "You a princess. You have no place to be mingling with commoners." Riley tried to break free from her father as she said, "No father. She's not some commoner. She's my best friend." Riley's father with anger said, "Your friend!? You are royalty. Her lower class ideals would only corrupt you." Riley's father then looked right at Maya's face as he said. "Listen here girl. You are a child so I shall grant you mercy. But approach my daughter again and you shall experience great pain!" Riley's father and the palace guards then took Riley away. As Riley was being dragged off she yelled, "No! Peaches!" Maya stood where she was as she held her arm out yelling, "Riley! Please don't go... Riley, I... I... I..." But Riley was now too far away to be heard by Maya. Maya then fell to the ground crying as she said, "I never got to tell you Riley. My real name is Maya and I... I... I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Author's Note - There's your prologue for my remake of Cinderella featuring Riley and Maya. This chapter may seem like it has nothing in common with the original Cinderella story, but it was a necessary original prologue to make the rest of the story work. The real meat of this tale begins in the next chapter; where there will be plenty of romance, lots of drama, a healthy dose of comedy mixed in, and of course: lots of Rilaya. ;)_


	2. The Story Begins

Years passed since the day Maya was seperated from the best friend she had ever known. Despite the sadness that Maya endured from her heart break, there was some seemingly good things that had happened to her. Maya's mother remarried a kind man named Shawn. However soon after: Maya's own mother became ill and died. Maya's stepfather married another woman who had two daughters of her own. Maya at first thought she would finally experienece the joy of having a mother, father, and two sisters. However Maya's step-father died, leaving her with a step-mother and step-sisters who despised her. Despite not being royalty, Maya's step-mother and step-sisters were never poor. Since Maya had grown up a peasant they treated Maya like she was their servant. Maya was brought to believe that since she wasn't born of this new family she was in, she had to work hard to earn her place in it. So Maya worked hard to serve her step-mother and step-sisters every day, becoming a practical slave in her own home to them.

But then news came one day when a messenger from the castle arrived in town and announced to everyone that Princess Riley was holding a costume party ball that everyone in the country was invited to attend. Maya upon hearing this news was excited. She had longed for years to see Princess Riley again and this was her chance to do it. Maya found pink bed sheets that her neighbors were going to throw out and cut and sewed them together to become a pink dress. Then Maya put together a small crown made of flowers that she put on her head. Maya became very excited as she looked at her completed outfit in the mirror.

On the evening of the ball, Maya's step-mother and step-sisters were getting ready to leave. However they saw Maya rushing down the stairs in her homemaid outfit as she said, "Wait. I'm coming too." Maya's step-mother laughed and said, "You? Go to the ball. What a laugh. Continue cleaning the house Maya. It's full of cinders." Maya then said, "But the princess said anyone in the kingdom could come to this ball." Maya's step-mother then said, "Anyone yes. But you're no one. You're just a peasant who should feel privelaged to work for us." One of Maya's step-sisters then said, "Yeah. You're even too good for an ugly dress. Quick. Tear it off her." Maya's two step-sisters than grabbed Maya and tore her pink dress off her body, ripping it into pieces, and then pushed Maya to the floor who was now left wearing only her underwear. Maya's step-sisters laughed as one of them said, "No go back to cleaning the cinders, CinderMaya. Ha ha!" Maya's step-mother and step-sisters then left for the ball as Maya lay on the floor in just her underwear crying.

Maya then stepped over to a window crying loudly as she proclaimed, "Why must I be tortured so much!? I try to always do what is good and help others. Yet I am repaid with hatefulness. Is this my fate?" Suddenly several blue sparkles began to appear near Maya. Suddenly from the sparkles, a figure in a blue cloak and hood appeared as a voice from it said, "No dear Maya. For tonight, your wishes shall finally come true." A confused Maya said, "Are... are you my fairy godmother?" Suddenly the figure moved their hood back revealing themselves to be a teenage girl wearing glasses who said, "Not exactly. I'm actually just a fairy intern. My boss is actually busy tonight turning some puppet into a real boy. The name's Smackle." A confused Maya said, "Um, okay. But you said my wishes tonight shall finally come true. Did you mean that?" Smackle then said, "Oh yeah. Of course. But first we gotta get into the specifics of what I can do for you. Hold on. Let me get my fairy manual out." Smackle then got out a book and skimmed over it as Maya said, "What is on your head? They look like strange little windows." Smackle then said, "They're glasses. They haven't been invented yet but I used a spell to buy a pair from the future because my vision is bad. Now lets see. Ah, yes. Now as a fairy I can manipulate reality around you, but since you are a creature of pure heart born with free will, it is only temporary. So lets see. You want to go the ball. So to help you, I can give you the dress and makeover of your dreams. But you gotta get home by midnight because that's when the glamor spell runs out. Hmm. I wonder why it runs out at midnight of all times." A confused Maya said, "Wait. You don't even understand the very magic you cast?" A slightly annoyed Smackle said, "Look. I can't undertand how this system works. But you have to be home by midnight. Okay?" Maya nodded and said, "Okay." Smackle then took out a magic wand and waved it. Suddenly in a flash Maya appeared in a sleeveless blue dress with glasses slippers, and makeup on her face. Maya smiled as she looked at herself and said, "Yes. Finally... my dreams are going to come true."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Author's Note - What did you all think of chapter 2? Leave a comment to let me know. Next chapter we find out how Riley is doing, what led to her to wanting to throw the ball, and finally: Riley and Maya reuninting._


	3. The Night of the Ball

Years passed since the day Riley was separated from the best friend she had ever known. Riley grew up for the next several years living a very sheltered life in her castle. However soon before she came of age, her father died. Riley's mother not wanting to have Riley grow old alone, pressured Riley to pursue marriage with someone, with her beginning the process of doing so via a royal ball. Upon being pressured to do so one evening at dinner, Riley said, "Mother, I do not wish to be pressured to marry someone simply to appease you." Riley's mother then said, "Not to appease me daughter. For your own good. You shall be queen soon, and no queen should rule alone. Please throw a royal ball. You may meet someone there you will fall in love with, but won't know if you don't try." Riley sighed and then said, "Very well. But it shall be _my_ ball. Meaning it won't be like the ones you and father threw. First, all people in our kingdom shall be invited." Riley's mother then said, "Everyone!? But... very well. But they must be dressed elegantly." Riley smirked as she said, "Elegantly in costumes that is. For it shall be a costume party. Everyone must dress in costumes whether it be bizarre clothing or simply clothes they wouldn't normally wear. As long as they are well stitched, they may enter." Riley's mother looked surprised as a smiling Riley looked at her nearby royal advisers as she said, "You heard what I just said. That's a royal decree. Go spread the word now!"

On the afternoon before the royal ball started, Riley was standing in her room wearing just her underwear as she looked at a large rack of many clothes. As she did, Riley's mother entered the room as she said, "Riley, the ball shall start soon. Aren't you ready?" Riley then said, "Not yet mother. What do you think? I wear a dress that makes me look like a fairy bunny or a fairy kitty?" Riley's mother then said, "How about an outfit that simply attracts a prince to you. This may be your ball with your own strange rules, but I don't see how wearing strange outfits will ever get you married one day to a handsome prince." Riley's mother then left the room as suddenly: a specific outfit caught Riley's eye. Riley then picked up a white shirt with gold arm pads along with red pants. Riley smirked as she said, "Mother wants to see a handsome prince does she? Then she'll get her handsome prince."

That evening the ball began. Many people came in with elegant costumes and began to mingle and dance a bit. From the front door to the ball room Maya entered wearing her elegant sleeveless blue dress. Maya bean to walk among the other people feeling a bit nervous and out of place. Maya then suddenly heard a familiar sounding voice humming. Maya then turned her head and gasped at what she suddenly saw. There several feet in front of her was Riley wearing a white shirt and red pants with her hair tied back in a ponytail (so she'd look more like a prince) walking towards her. Riley instantly saw Maya was starring at her. The two paused for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. A confused looking Riley then said, "I'm sorry but have we met?" Maya then said, "Um... I... no. I just heard your humming and your voice... it sounded pretty so I couldn't turn my eyes away your highness." Riley then said, "Why thank you. No one in years has commented on the quality of my voice." Maya then said, "Surprising. I thought the royal princess would be complimented more often." Then Riley said, "I suppose a fellow princess would know. Although I'm surprised to see you wearing a royal looking dress for a costume ball." Maya then said, "We all are wearing costumes in life aren't we? For unfortunately most people only see us for the titles we seemingly proclaim." Riley then said, "So true. You are quite wise fellow princess. Would a bright mind such as yours be interested in seeing the fine art gallery of my castle?" A happy looking Maya said, "I would."

Some time passed as Riley showed Maya around the royal art gallery. Maya stood amazed at the fantastic art that came across her eyes. As she looked at one painting she said, "This art is so amazing. I've never seen such outstanding work." Riley then said, "Then you must love whatever holds exquisite beauty to you." Maya then said, "Well it would explain why I keep looking at you. Err... I mean..." Riley suddenly blushed as she said, "No, no. It's fine. For it has been a very long time that anyone has called me beautiful in some way. It was... nice to hear such a compliment again from someone whose beauty obviously exceeds mine." Maya then suddenly blushed bright red as she began to look a bit nervous. Suddenly the two began to hear elegant music being played in the ball room. Riley then smiled as she held out a hand and said, "Shall we dance?" Maya then said, "What? You mean in the ball room?" Riley then said, "No. I mean right here... alone." Maya smiled as she took Riley's hand. The two began to dance together as Riley held one of Maya's hands with one of her hands and put her other hand on Maya's hip. Maya looked into Riley's eyes and got lost in them as she let Riley lead her in the dance. Riley then held one of Maya's hands up with one hand and held Maya's wrist in the other and she twirled Maya around in a circle. The spin caused Maya's dress to seemingly grow in size as the two girls looked at each other with pure happiness in their faces. Eventually as the dance song came to a close, Maya looked at a nearby clock and saw it was almost midnight. Maya then turned to look at Riley as she said, "I... I'm sorry princess but I... I have to go." A surprised Riley said, "So soon? But I don't even know your name." Maya then said, "And perhaps you shouldn't. I don't even know if I should have even come. Goodbye princess. Just know I'll still be your best friend forever." Maya then leaned in and kissed Riley on the cheek. The clock then struck midnight and Maya then quickly ran out of the castle. As Maya ran, Riley felt her cheek for a moment and then said, "Wait a minute. Was that... WAIT!" Riley then chased after Maya. Maya only ran away faster and as she did, one of her glass slippers fell off. Soon Maya was far out of sight. As Riley reached the castle doors she saw Maya's glass slipper and picked it up. Riley then looked out into the night sky and then said, "Was... was that... Peaches?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writer's Note - What did you all think. The conclusion is coming next chapter but with plenty of Rilaya love material to satisfy the fans! ;)_


	4. Finding Maya

Maya sat alone in her small bedroom wearing raggy clothing. She was sitting on the floor hugging her knees as she looked out through a window as the sun was slowly rising. As she looked outside Maya sighed and said to herself, "What was I even thinking going to the ball last night? Princess Riley didn't even recognize me and rightfully so. She was attracted to what she thought was a princess. We may have be close friends when we were children but the thing is: we were children. She didn't know any better. She is of age now, and obviously now wants nothing to do with a peasant like me." Maya then moved her hands onto her heart as she said, "Oh my heart. Why does love make me hurt so much?"

Inside of the castle, Riley stood in front of thirty palace guards as she held up a glass slipper while saying, "I am making it of the upmost importance that I find the girl that this glass slipper belongs to. I have reason to believe she is a peasant in our kingdom that disguised herself as a princess last night. I do not know her name, but she is someone I must find immediately! Now let us go forth through the kingdom and find this woman!"

Riley and the palace guards then spent hours upon hours finding women in the countryside and had them try to fit into the glass slipper RIley carried, but none of them had feet that fit into it. When they finally reached the house that Maya lived in, Maya's step-mother and step-sisters answered the door. When one of the palace guards asked how many young women lived in the household, only Maya's two step-sisters stepped forward. Upon hearing what was going on downstairs Maya said to herself, "Riley is trying to find me? Could it be that she really... No. This must be some kind of trap. She must've realized I truly was not a real princess and wants to humiliate me for pretending to be one. But..." Maya theh stood up and then softly said to herself, "But Riley... my Riley would never decieve with malicious intent. If she is looking for me, she must not mean any harm."

After Riley and the palace guards tried the glass slipper out on Maya's step-sisters, they began to leave. However just as they were about to leave the area, Maya came running out of the house yelling, "Wait!" From the house Maya's step-mother yelled, "Get back here this instant Cinder-Maya!" Maya then ran over to Riley as she said, "My foot. See if the glass slipper fits on my foot." One of the palace guards then moved the glass slipper ointo Maya's foot and saw it fit there perfectly. Riley then looked into Maya's eyes and said, "Peaches?" Maya smiled as she said, "It's actually Maya. But you can call me whatever you want." Riley smiled as she and Maya both held their arms out, embraced, and then kissed each other on the lips. The two remained in their embrace for well over a minute. However eventually their lips parted as a smiling Riley said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my lawfully wedded wife my love?" Maya smiled as she said, "Whatever you want." Riley and Maya then began to kiss again as their life of living happily ever began.

THE END


End file.
